1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for forming a film pattern, a method for manufacturing an active matrix substrate, a device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device provided with a circuit wiring having a conductive thin film (film pattern) thereon, a thin film such as an insulating film to cover the circuit wiring, and a semiconductor thin film that are laminated on a substrate has heretofore been known. In order to efficiently form a thin film for such a semiconductor device, a droplet discharge method (inkjet method) has also been known. The method is to form a thin film by discharging droplets of a functional liquid containing a thin-film material, etc. as dispersed substance from a droplet discharge head and drying the functional liquid that has been landed so as to remove a dispersion medium (for example, refer to JP-A-11-274671.)
When a thin film serving as a film pattern is formed with the droplet discharge method, commonly, a bank is formed to partition a film pattern forming region and a functional liquid is discharged to the film pattern forming region being a recess formed by partitioned with the bank. Then, the functional liquid landed on the forming region in the recess is dried, forming a film pattern.
With such a method, for example, a source wiring or a drain wiring (film pattern) to connect a semiconductor layer for a bottom gate typed thin-film transistor can be formed. In this case, a bank is formed on a gate insulating film and a functional liquid is discharged onto a region to be a recess partitioned by the bank. The functional liquid is dried so as to be a source wiring or drain wiring connecting with a semiconductor layer.
Although all of the droplets of the functional liquid that have been discharged to be landed in the recess are preferably placed in the recess, part of them may be placed on the upper surface of the bank. In that case, in order to let the droplets flow into the recess without adhering onto the upper surface of the bank, the upper surface of the bank needs to be lyophobic to the functional liquid. Here, a liquid repellent treatment for an upper surface of a bank is commonly performed by a plasma treatment using CF4 gas after the bank is patterned in a final bank shape from a bank member made of a resist member (refer to JP-A-2005-19955.)
However, the above-mentioned related art technique has the following setbacks.
A bank may be made of an inorganic material to improve heat resistance. However, since inorganic materials are expensive, a manufacturing cost for film forming increases. Further, a cost of a semiconductor device including a film pattern formed by using such organic materials also increases.